The Three Fangirls
by nicoletta2k
Summary: Read and behold how the Host Club reacts if my fangirl besties and I come to Ouran. Chaos will ensue, and also lots of Tamaki going to the corner. And HikaHaru (THAT WE WILL FORCE, MUAHAHA). Oh, and there is also going to be lots of food and sassiness. IT'S A FANGIRL HEAVEN, I SAY. Meh, it's a crack-fic. Just pure crack and humour. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEEEY PEOPPLLEEEE! Are any of my wonderful author followers (I love you guys, even if you just follow one of my stories) here?! ANYWAYYY, this story was mainly created by my best friend Tamara (I've only like, done three paragraphs of this), and I couldn't resist not to post this. We both can write better than this, but hey, it's _crack_. Yes, we made a crackfic together. Because we're bored. AND I'M STILL WORKING ON MY FANFICS, YES, YES. Just busy. And lazy. And bored. Anyhow, before I leave you to read this awful but hilarious fic (in my opinion), I shall leave you to read some almighty wise words from Tamara herself.**

**Tamara:**

**heyeeyeyyeyeyeyy so I'm Tamara. Hello, yes, wow. I feel _different. _ ANywaayyyy, I don't own a fanfiction account (yet) but yeah don't hate on my writing because this is a crack and it's for yours and our entertainment because it was soo much fun making ^0^ enjooyy 3**

The 3 Fangirls

Chapter 1: The 3 Fangirls

It was a beautiful morning in the prestigious Ouran Academy. The birds were chirping and the crystal clear water cascaded from their expensive and exquisite fountains. The students mingled around in their ¥300,000 uniforms. It was all so calm until…

"OH MY HOLY TITS, JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL." Tamara, the random socially awkward fangirl, exclaimed at the top of her lungs. She disturbed the passersbys and they all gave her weird ass looks. Another girl was positioned near their main fountain in a quite fabulous pose (similar to Tamaki's). She had long frizzy hair that cascaded down to the small of her back. Her eyes were brown but seriously who cares about the eye colour. Another girl was situated in the corner, clapping her hands like an excited seal as she was roaring in laughter and jumping up and down excitedly, making her black/brown hair fly everywhere not very gracefully. Her name was Macy, but call her Mayo, because if you call her Macy she will violently correct you. The fabulous one near the fountain was Nicoletta and she calmly got up and went over to her friends.

"Come on Nikki, you don't seem so excited." Mayo whined.

They stood in silence for a momento, until Nicoletta screamed to the top of her lungs, otherwise known as fangirling. Now, when Nico fangirls, _she fangirls. _If you know what I mean.

Nicoletta was disturbed by her fangirling when a quite (I guess you could say) handsome man strolled over to them, quietly tapping Tamara on the shoulder. Tamara turned around with a quizzical look on her face and was about to say something until the man interrupted her. "Excuse me my bootiful mistress, that has eyes that sparkle like stars over a rainbow (?), but what are you young ladies doing at Ouran?" Tamara was about to reply until he arrogantly started speakin in a soft vioce. "Oh have nothing to say because you were distracted by my man beauty? That happens a lot, but don't worry…" He cupped her cheek as she blushed deply. "I was distracted by yours…"

Nicoletta swatted his hand away from Tomato's cheek like a fly.

"What the actual fuck Tamaki?"

She said with as much poison in her tone as she could. He looked shocked and pulled his hand away, hurted.

"You realise what you said you piece of shiet?"

He looked at her questioningly. "You basically just said you were distracted by her 'man beauty'. Excuse me sir, but she is totally feminine in all her ways. Sure she may be as flat as a board−" Nicoletta pointed to her chest area, which earned an angry look from Tamara.

"I'M STILL IN DEVELOPMENT!" She exclaimed angrily.

Nicoletta rolled her eyes. "BUT STILL she is the most kawaii person ever, kay?" Nicoletta snapped sassily. She leant in close to the man's face. "Btw (literally 'btw') any girl AND boy would say you have no man beauty AT ALL. So, STOP BEING SO CONCEITED! IT'S A TRAIT THAT MAKES THE MOST BEAUTIFUL UGLY IN A SECOND Kk."

Everyone was in silence for a moment as Tamaki took all the insults in. His face soon scrunched up and he went to his corner of woe as Nicoletta went back to her clique of friends (which, mind you, had 2 people in it).

"We heard someone say…" a voice said, earning an antenna from Mayo.

"…flat as a board," a slightly lower voice said; an antenna flew up on Nicoletta's head.

"Is Haruhi here?" the voices said together.

Instantly (and I really mean _instantly_) Mayo and Nicoletta spun around, wide grins so wide that you'd think their heads would split in half. "_OH MY FUCKING GOOOOOOD!_" the two screamed (in sync mind you), so loudly that you wouldn't be too surprised if people in Sweden went deaf. "It's the Hitachiin twins!" they joyously finished together, in perfect sync (as always…).

Said twins were blinking curiously, mirroring each other's action of itching their ears.

"That was loud…" Hikaru mumbled.

"_What?_" his twin replied, cupping his ear.

"What?"

"Bro, I can't hear you!"

"What the hell are you saying? Stop lip-syncing, dude."

The three fangirls sweatdropped. _'We can hear you perfectly fine…'_

Meanwhile, in Sweden…

A blonde fourteen year old sat on her couch in the living room, a quizzical face on as she wondered why her TV suddenly went mute. She pressed the '+' on her volume button on her remote several times, until it came to the highest, yet no sound came.

"Mom!" she called. "I think the speakers broke!"

Silence was her reply.

"_Mom!_"

Whilst the blonde was screaming for her mother, said woman was in the kitchen, right next door to the living room, doing the dishes peacefully.

She could only hear the faintest buzz from the TV. _'Wonder why Saga put the TV on low?'_

Back at Ouran…

The twins soon shook their heads and returned to their normal state.

"So…" Karou started.

"Where's Haruhi?" They questioned in sync.

"Actually…" Mayo and Nicoletta also said in sync, a cheeky grin on both their faces.

They both turned to Tamara who was looking up at the sky, in an obvious thinking position as her hand was placed on her chin (which made her look like Kyoya because of her glasses).

"We have…" Mayo started.

"… Another version," Nicoletta continued.

"Of Haruhi." They said in unison, which made the twins shocked at their perfect symmetry.

To be honest, Mayo and Nicoletta _are_ basically twins, but aren't. Their birthdays are one day apart, they enjoy the same things (except for Mayo, she has a passionate love for KPop) and act like _lesbians_, a lot like how Karou and Hikaru act like gay incest lovers, which we all secretly love on the inside. Now, when I say they act like lesbians, they don't kiss or anything (but if they were dared to, they wouldn't hesitate). They are a lot like our favourite twincest ship (the twins), a taboo relationship, but the love is still there. Confusing, I know, but just think of them as Hikaru and Karou except girls with brown/black hair, brown eye colour and obsessive otakus. Now, back to the fanfic…

The girls (nic and mayo) pushed Tamara in front of them, Tamara awkwardly standing there and looking at Nic then at Mayo, giving them a facial expression that basically said,

"What. The. Fuck."

"That looks…" Hikaru said.

"…Nothing like," Karou continued.

"Haruhi." They synced.

"Actually!" Nicoletta exclaimed.

"If you concentrate, she does kind of look like her. It isn't mainly the looks though…" Macy handed it over to Nic.

"She practically acts like Haruhi." Nicoletta pointed out smartly.

"Huh?" The boys said, confusion edged in their tones.

"You see!" Nicoletta said grandly, as she did an elaborate pose (which reminded them awfully of their lord who was sulking in the corner). "She's poorer, she's clumsy as hell, has short hair, bad eyes (note, Haruhi's glasses in the first episode)…" Nico said as she counted each note on her fingers. "…has a smaller living space, eats commoners' food like ramen, doesn't like thunderstorms…" the girl continued.

"Okay! We get it!" Tamara exclaimed, pissed off that her friends were basically insulting her and telling her fear of thunderstorms.

Macy then interjected, "And she's flat as a board!"

"I'M STILL IN DEVELOPMENT!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Nicoletta said, patting Tamara's back (earning a poisonous glare from her in return).

"Ooooohhh…" the twins said, the facts sinking into their brains.

"But it still isn't Haruhi," Hikaru pointed out, followed by a nod of agreement from his twin. From that comment, hearts replaced Nico's eyes, and she cradled her face, letting out a fangirl squeal.

"HIKAHARU~~~"

As you can see, she's a hardcore HikaHaru fan. (No joke.)

At this exact moment, Haruhi came into the picture, saying, "I heard my name…?"

Additional hearts began to swirl around Nic, and if you looked closely on her lip-syncing lips, you could outline that she was saying words along the lines of 'just kiss already!' or 'fluff, fluff, FLUUUFF!' and occasionally 'and then add some smut to the mix.' Honestly, who wouldn't say those words? (Especially the last one eheh)

"Oh hey Haruhi." Hikaru greeted. (Which made Nic fangirl even harder.)

"Hey Hikaru." Haruhi greeted back as Nicoletta screeched, "INTIMACYYYYYY!" (they just said 'hello' calm down.) Haruhi gave the group of otakus a stare as she calmly turned to the twins and muttered, "Another group? Really?" as they nodded in response.

"What do you mean 'another group'?" Mayo accused, ignoring the episode her 'twin' was experiencing.

Haruhi sighed. "You aren't the first group, you know, you thought you were the only rich otakus to visit Ouran to fangirl?"

Nicoletta snapped out of her fangirling at the word 'rich'.

"Hey! What makes you think were rich?" Nicoletta exclaimed as she snapped her fingers in a 'Z' formation.

Tamara soon gave Nico a glare. "Bitch please." She pulled out of nic's pocket an iPad Air and a $400 LG phone that was connected to some $30 headphones (AU currency). "Also forgot to mention the money your father sends you , cough cough, $400."

Nicoletta huffed and muttered a small, "it isn't that much…"

"It isn't that much? He has sent you $400, _twice_." Tomato (Tamara) raised her eyebrows.

"It still isn't that much…." She continued quietly.

"AND, he's sending you yet another, $400, the total of all those bunches of money combined equalling $1200."

Tamato looked at Nicki expectantly as she finally gave up and admitted that 'yeah, it was richy'.

"It isn't that much." Hikaru stated.

"Our uniforms cost more." Kaoru continued.

Haruhi let out a muttered, "rich bastards" which no one really noted except the 3 fangirls.

A silence passed over them, until one of the twins piped up:

"What time is it?"

There was another long silence as they all realised that they had stood outside all this time.

And it was now lunchtime.

And Tamaki had not even once gone out from his corner.

**Two hours prior…**

Kyoya glanced back at the empty seat behind him, tuning out momentarily the teacher who was droning on about some formula. (He already knew the answer, since he is _the _Ohtori Kyoya, after all.)

'_Where the heck is Tamaki?_ _He'd only be gone this long if he was stuck in his corner, but who would upset him __**this **__early?'_

**We are now back to the present…**

A tumbleweed tumbled (pun intended) passed by the group as it was an eerie silence, which of course, Nic broke.

"Awkward…"

The school bell rang which signalled the time for eating and the three fangirls all shared the same thought.

"CAFETERIA!' They screeched, running off to find the food.

"How would they know…" Kaoru started.

"Where the cafeteria is?" Hikaru finished, a blank look on his face.

"They're otakus, they would know our school like the back of their hands." Haruhi explained.

**Meanwhile…**

The cafeteria ladies (and the odd gentlemen) were shocked at the order from the 3 girls.

"What was that again?" She asked, still confused.

Nicoletta let out a deep sigh. "Okay… I'm going to tell you very slowly (which obviously means, fast as she can)…"

Nic took a deep breath in.

"Rare t-bonesteak with fries, extra crispy and the finest you have, with five hash-browns and three pancakes with heaps of ice cream on top; also I want a side with lots of bacon, and make sure they are extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra crispy. And also, about three Whoppers from Hungry Jacks with cheese; put some pasta on a separate plate with Bolognese sauce, nachos and sour cream. OH, and some Swedish meatballs with gravy. And for desert: chocolate, caramel and vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, chocolate sprinkles, M&M's, and chocolate chips underneath a slice of crumble-apple cake."

"…is that all?"

"And a diet coke; I'm looking after my figure."

"..okay ma'am… won't be two minutes." The lady said wearily.

The cafeteria lady serving-your-food person moved onto Tamara.

You thought Nicoletta's was long?

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Just you read…

Tamara took a dramatic breath inward.

"I would like, a cheeseburger but please get rid of the pickles, a shitload of fries and they better be the finest potato you have, 10 hash browns and 3 hot dogs and jesus Christ, don't have those ones with the papery skin, more fries and a Big Mac without the tomato and add some very crispy bacon, 36 $1 McDonald's chips (lol im broke) with some ice cream on the side that is the flavour of chocolate and strawberry mixed together, also make sure to get my 2 friends a mochberry milkshake which is a mocha and strawberry milk mixed together, some pork and 10 pieces of extra crispy crackling wiittthhhh 1kg of raspberries and 10 cakes for desert. Add also five cans of Pringles, original or whatever just so long it ain't sour cream and onion, three Kolé Beers, and a bowl of popcorn, and it must be buttered with a pinch of salt."

Tamara smiled happily as she said all of it so smoothly, like it was rehearsed.

"….." The lady stared wide-eyed at the young girl.

Tamara kept smiling.

"… Anything else?"

Tamara thought for a moment.

"Yes, more hashbrowns and bacon wiittthhh another 3 cheeseburgers WITHOUT THE PICKLES and a coca-cola!" She grinned happily.

The lady person sighed. "Diet?"

"bitch u think im fat?" She snapped as she placed her hands on her hips.

"N-no" The server lady stuttered.

"Good! I thought so." Tamara flipped her hair (lol wat hair) and walked away to nicki.

Now, you would think Mayo's would be EVEN LONGER.

"A cheeseburger, 2 hashbrowns and a Fanta please."

The lady sighed in relief and went to give Mayo's order to the chef.

The 3 fangirls found a table and sat quietly and made chit chat as they all waited for their food. And when it arrived…

"oh my god." They heard first, second _and _third years whisper. "They gonna _eat all of that_?..."

The 3 girls (excluding Mayo, she ate her small plate peacefully) gazed at their food in amazement.

"I can't believe they actually made it for us…"

Tamara nodded in agreement to Nicoletta's statement.

Now, in such a rich, highly-respected and posh school (the word you should keep in mind is 'posh') you would think that all the 3 girls, this time including Mayo, would have at least the sliver of decency to eat with manners.

But just because Ouran was one of the most posh and highly known school for not keeping pigs, even that wouldn't stop the trio from acting, well, like pigs.

Nicoletta ate her food savagely, like it was her last time she was ever going to taste it (but knowing her, she would most likely order the same thing in 3 hours).

Tamara ate her mountain of food not as fast as Nicoletta, but faster than most. She wanted to savour it because we all know that Ouran has an excellency at their food.

Mayo ate her food peacefully, but ate it savagely too. She ate her cheeseburger murderously but she ate it with a big grin, sauce located on her cheek.

In under 15 minutes, the food was all gone, even the crumbs. They practically vacuumed cleaned it off their plates.

During their devouring of the food, an unfortunate event happened. A student asked if he could have some.

Yes, all 3 girls are nice when they can be, but you should never, I repeat,

NEVER

Ask them for food when they are eating.

Let me describe what happened…

"Hey, could I have some fries?" A boy asked.

All the girls turned their heads to the boy.

They were mid-eating and their faces were blank.

"Just some fries… They ran out-"

"Why should we give our food to you?" Tamara questioned.

"You might take more than just 'some fries' how can we _trust_ you?" Mayo implied, which made all the girl's eyes squint.

"Yeah, why do you want our fries? You can get some fries from another group." Nicoletta argued, hastily dropping her handful of meatballs and grabbing her fries, eating them slowly whilst giving the boy a suspicious look.

"Well- it's just, all of you had the most…" He stuttered, feeling intimidated by the girl's stares.

"So? What is that suppose to mean, huh?!" They all said in unison, grabbing their food and pulling it into their arms like a mother protecting their baby. They hissed as he moved and they cowered away, picking up some random item of food and eating it cautiously.

"Uhm." He was about to say until interrupted by a growling Nico.

"Leaf us alone."

They then continued their eating like nothing happened.

After their murderous devouring of their food (which they didn't pay for because really they were all broke, even Nic when you compare her to the price of everything in Ouran) they decided to go any otaku would go.

_The Ouran High School Host Club._


	2. Chapter 2

**HAI PEOPLE. So yeah, chapter two. I'M SORRY BUT I LOVE THIS FIC. XD**

**Yeah, it's me, Nicki writing. Tamara would write too but I think she's grounded. ._. Anyway, back to my topic, I'd just like to say to my lovely followers that I'm back in business! I'M BACK INTO WRITING, BABY! I've seriously had a bad uncreative streak going on, but then, the other day, I just started to continue writing on like five of my fanfics. And I also started to draw again. AMAZIN' RIGHT? No, not really, but I'm excited. GAH, I should stop rambling. LET THE FANFIC CONTINUE!**

The 3 Fangirls: Chapter 2

To the Ouran High School Host Club

"Are you ready?" One of the twins quirked an eyebrow up at the trio.

The 3 fangirls nodded their heads' silently.

Hikaru and Kaoru gently pushed open the 2 giant doors.

"Welcome, ladies."

Tamaki started to address the Host Club as if the 3 never even seen it before.

"The Ouran High School Host Club is−"

"Oh shut up would you, we all know what it is and where everything is and-" Nico was cut off by a loud shriek from Tomato sauce (Tamara).

"OMFG HANI-SENPAI!" Tamara squealed.

Hani looked over at the squealing otaku and raised an eyebrow. "Who is that Takashi?" Mori just made a barely audible 'hmf'.

TimTam-

"STOP!"

Huh? Who's this?

"I'M THE READER!"

The reader can't talk in this story!

"Well, on behalf of the readers, I would like you, as the narrator/author, to explain all these stupid nicknames and who they belong to!"

Well, Nicoletta's nicknames are:

Nic

Nico

Neko (it means cat in Japanese and she lovveessss pussies and yes pun intended) (just kidding she don't love pussies like as in- just IT WAS A JOKE NO LESBIAN OKAI) (maybe with Macy doe)

Nekoletta

Nekolettuce

The Swede

Swedish Person

Lettuce

Nicolettuce

Getta (her brother calls her that)

Nicki (or nikki depends if I'm being stupid at the moment or not)

Hikaru

Macy's:

Mayo

Mayonnaise

Mac-and-cheese

Kaoru

(Give us some more nicknames for Macy)

Tamara's are:

Tam

Tamarallama

Llama

TimTam

Tomato

Tomato Sauce

Tammy

Tama-chan

Haruhi

Tuxedo Penguin (idek)

And that about it.

"FINALLY!"

No hard feelings? c:

"Mmmmmm… fine."

Okay, ily3

NOW BACK TO THE FANFIC!

TimTam fangirled so hard over Hani-senpai that she began gushing so much that she nearly fainted. She needed some cake to regenerate (lol doctor who) her energy.

"Hey, where's the cake?" She asked questioningly.

Hani opened his mouth in shock. "You like… CAKE?"

"Uhm of course, I like eat it all teh time! Now where is it?"

Hani led Llama over to the cake counter. The counter was so BIG. It was approximately 50 ft x 50 ft (and if you're Australian/British/Rainbow like me, just pretend it's 50m x 50m).

Whilst our cake-lovers ate their holy food, the girl twins (macy and nic) had a genius idea…

The twins (hika and Karou) heard their barely audible murmurs and raised an eyebrow in question. They silently crept over to the girls and eavesdropped.

"You know? That isn't a bad plan!"

"I know right, we are practically the twins and Tamara is Haruhi, we just need a few more-"

"What are you doing?" The twins synced.

The girls froze up and it was Neko that was the first to act.

"Oh nothing, nothing!" She rubbed the back of her head and sweat-dropped.

"No, you said…" Hikaru started.

"That you were…" Kaoru continued.

"Like us."

"Well, we kind of are." Macy interjected.

"Pfft, how? You two _girls_ can't possibly sway a whole crowd like us and our taboo relationship." Hikaru said confidently.

A crowd soon gathered around them.

"That sounds like a challenge, senpai." Nicoletta raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Good, glad we agree. Here's the deal, whoever can make more girls squeal with 'feels' wins. The prize is … hmm… We will be your slaves for 1 day, starting tomorrow." Hikaru challenged.

Nicoletta thought about it.

"A week, and we're good." She smirked confidently.

"You say it like you're going to win-"

"We. Are." Mayo and Neko said confidently in sync as they had exactly the same smirk on their faces.

"And if me and Kaoru win, we-"

"We don't need to here what you get _if_ you win." Macy pointed out sassily.

"Because, _we_ are going to win, and you two _boys_ have to be our slave for a week."

They both smirked and walked away, leaving the two dumbstruck of what to say (lol rhyming).

"LET THE COMPETITION, BEGIN."

First off were Hikaru and Kaoru.

They got on the stage (wonder where that came from) and started playing around with some props.

They were standing normally, just minding their own business until…

"Ah!" Kaoru fell down.

The girls gasped.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru questioned.

He gasped, too.

"Kaoru!" He shouted and rushed to his aid.

"I'm fine Hika-," He said quietly, but he couldn't finish his sentence because he was short on breath.

"Kaoru, what's wrong? Kaoru?" Hikaru asked shakily.

"I didn't tell you… because I didn't want you to worry…" Kaoru looked away, tears in his eyes.

All the bystanders held their breath (except for Mayo, Neko and Llama).

"Kaoru, you can tell me anything. I'm your big brother, I'll understand anything that you do." He smiled at the younger happily, trying to cheer him up.

"imma pregnant biatch!" Nicoletta called out, imitating Kaoru. A few giggles came from the crowd, but the twins' 'love' scene continued.

"I'm…. I'm dying." Kaoru said quietly, facing his brother that was by his side.

Hikaru made a small sound of despair, which earned a whimper from the crowd (but the 3 fangirls just rolled their eyes at the fakeness of the scene).

"But… You seem fine." Hikaru let out a (fake) tear that rolled down his cheek.

"I've been pretending… I didn't want to upset you. I didn't want you to act differently around me and change yourself because…" Kaoru trailed off.

"Because?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru's eyes soon started to flutter and he made an inhumane sound. His body edged upwards and then flopped down to the ground, eyes closed and chest not moving to signal that he was breathing.

"Kaoru?!" Hikaru shouted in shock.

He shook his brother's body violently, enough to wake the dead (yes, a joke).

"I didn't get to tell him…" He stroked his the younger's cheek.

A tear slipped out of his eye.

"I didn't…"

More tears.

"That I love him…" He looked up at the crowd and all the girls were weeping.

The 3 fangirls all rolled their eyes and Nico bravely walked over to Kaoru and Hikaru.

"What are yo-" Hikaru countered angrily.

Neko felt Kaoru's pulse.

"Still beating." She stated blandly.

They both sweat-dropped and the crowd stopped their weeping.

"He's alive." She walked away and went back to her friends.

All of the girls halted their weeping and put on a serious face.

The boys sighed, and signalled for someone to close the curtains.

"NOW, NICOLETTA AND MAC-"

"IT'S mAYO!" Macy screamed.

"Fine! NICOLETTA AND MAYO (?)"

The 2 went onto the stage (that you couldn't see because the curtains weren't drawn back).

The curtains opened and they were in a daisy field (literal daisy field was placed on the stage, rich bastards).

They had earpieces on and a microphone you could barely see that was near their mouth.

It started off with them having a good time, I suppose.

"Okay, okay, get on my back." Nicoletta laughed and bent over.

"But I'm too heavy!" Macy exclaimed.

"No you're not, I'm giving you a piggy back!"

"Awe, fine." Macy did a run-up and jumped excitedly onto Nic's back.

"Weee!"

They both laughed and tumbled over onto the grass.

Their laughs soon ceased and Macy went into thought, like contemplating something.

"What is it?" Nicoletta said innocently. She usually is so vicious, but now she so gentle, only when she was around

Macy.

"I… I have to tell you something." Macy said quietly.

"Hm?" Nicoletta cocked her head, blinking with her seemingly innocent brown eyes.

"I'm moving away…"

"WHAT?" Nicoletta shouted, her eyes growing wide; she jumped to her feet, staring down on Mayo. "You can't move! You can't _leave _me!" Tears started to dwell up in the corners of her eyes, and she stubbornly wiped them away with the palm of her hand.

Mayo lowered her gaze to the grass, as she murmured quietly, "I promise I'll contact you often, and visit as much as I can−"

"_No_!" Nicki stomped her foot, and she squatted down, grabbing her 'twin's' shoulders. "_Contacting _me isn't good enough, and just _visiting _isn't any better! I _need _you to stay!"

Unbeknownst to her, Macy began to tear up, and a stray tear rolled down her cheek. "Nicki…"

"Who else am I going to fangirl with?−"

At that sentence, Tamara mumbled quietly in the audience, "Oh, I don't know, maybe _me_? Your _first _fangirl friend?!"

"−Who's going to yell 'OH BASSY' with me in class?" Nicoletta continued, unaware of Tamara. "Who's going to perv at hot guys with me? Who's going to write fanfics with me, or quote anime with me? Heck, who's going to act like a _lesbian _with me?!" (In the audience, Tamara is yelling "MEEEEE!" for every question.)

A small smile twitched upwards on Macy's lips, as she remembered all of her memories with Nic. "But Tamara will still be with you−"

"DUUHH!" Tamara yelled.

"Yes, but…" Nicoletta murmured quietly, lowering her gaze to the floor as she pulled Mayo into an embrace. "…she isn't you…"

"WELL, FUCK YOU TOO THEN." Tamara snapped.

The two twins began to silently cry, hugging each other tighter. "I have already been separated from my best friend once, don't let me feel that pain again…" Nicoletta whispered, holding back a sob.

"But…we can't be together, Nicki…" Mayo said; she pulled away and held Nicki at an arm's length. "My dad got a new job, and both he and mom think it'd be the best if I moved there. Plus, neither of our parents approve of our relationship…"

"So?" Nicoletta perked up, all signs of sadness gone (except for her red, teary eyes). "If it's that the only problem, then let's run away together!" She stood up, hauling Macy up with her; said girl was staring at her curiously. "You have heaps of money saved right? It could be enough for two tickets to Sweden! We can live at my dad's place; he's gone at work most of the time and he doesn't care who I am in a relationship with, just so long they don't cause trouble or are some murder or rapist."

She grinned broadly at Macy's surprised face. Mayo then smiled back, tears of joy trailing down her cheeks. "Sounds like a plan!" she chirped.

The girl wrapped her arms around Nicoletta, burying her face in the crook of her neck. "Thank you, Nicki…really…"

Nicoletta only smiled, wrapping her arms around the other girl. "No problem," she said, closing her eyes in serenity. "I'll do anything for you, because… I love you."

"I love you too."

Then, together, hand in hand, they walked off; Macy rested her head on Nicoletta's shoulder and Nicki just rested hers on the top of Mayo's.

Hikaru and Kaoru had their mouths open.

"It's meant to be!" A girl shouted.

"They have to be together!"

"I can't believe their parents disapprove this love!"

"They are so perfect!"

And other shouts like that came from various people in the crowd (including some boys).

The twins sneered jealously. They strode over to the 3 fangirls, hearing some apologies that were aimed at Tamara because she was le excluded.

"Why does everyone love you?" Hikaru questioned.

"Well, you see…" Macy started.

"Every girl has at least had a crush on another girl." Nicoletta explained.

The boys still looked confused.

Tamara face-palmed on the inside.

"They're basically saying that every girl has a lesbian side."

Then, the boys made a disgusted face.

She face-palmed again.

"Not sexual, you idiots! Have you ever just wanted to cuddle with someone, or-or just talk to someone who understands? Yeah, girls do those things. It's considered normal in a best friendship. And, guys can't do that."

They considered the information and finally made an 'oooohhhhhh I get it" face.

"So…." Neko started.

"Our deal…" Macy said with a smirk.

The boys sweat-dropped.

"Uhm- we were kidding, you know. Eheh."

"Nope; a deal is a deal!" Tamara sang joyfully.

They made an exhausted sigh.

"Fine!" They synced with no enthusiasm.

The 3 fangirls high-fived eachother, and little did the twins know that later that night, all 3 of them were planning something BIG that was going to affect the twins drastically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappie three! Ah, this fanfiction is so fun to write... I wonder, can you guys tell the difference between our writing styles? I mean, Tamara can. xD And Mayo...well, she only reads the dialouge most of time so yeah... :S ANYWAYS, just as a heads up for chapter five, I WROTE THAT STUFF ALL BY MYSELF! XD And it's really weird... BUT HEY, I WROTE IT AT LIKE ONE AM SO... Anywaaaaay, let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

The 3 Fangirls: Chapter 3

The 3 Fangirl's TV Show

It was dark; there was a faint echoing of dripping water in the distance. If you strained your ears, you could hear some rapid tapping and muffled screams.

There was barely any light in this dark place, but if you continued to walk, you'd occasionally see a lit torch hanging on the walls. The room was long and narrow; it was a hallway.

Three girls were walking in this hallway, wicked smiles in place as they dragged three people along with them that were in their PJ's. The people being dragged seemed to be a pair of redheaded males – twins, perhaps? – and a brunette female. One male had a long-sleeve, cotton (the finest), blue shirt on with beige pants on (rolled up to his knees) whilst the identical had on a orange singlet with the same beige pants but hung loosely all the way to his feet. The girl had on a blood orange tank top and grey tracksuit pants that clung until it ended at her knees. They were all blindfolded, apples in their mouths (?), and rope tied around their wrists. They all struggled to get free, but the girls walking merely smirked, one of them letting out a dark chuckle.

The three girls split up as the hallway broke into two; two of the girls went to the right, bringing one of the males and the female with them, as the third went for the left with the remaining male.

The two girls who went right reached the end of the hallway, where a pair of double-doors stood. They opened them revealing a large, two-storey room. It was white and very sterile, with a king-sized bed in the corner, covered in comfy white sheets, pillows and blankets.

The hostages were thrown onto the (very luxurious) carpet that was very soft, a lot like a cloud.

The apples were taken out of their mouths and the blindfolds were ripped off their faces.

The two girls grinned evilly as Hikaru let out an angry outburst.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY ARE WE HERE, HOW DID YOU AFFORD THIS APARTMENT, ARE YOU GOING TO KILL US, WHAT'S GOING ONNNNN, aND WHY WERE THERE APPLES IN OUR MOUTHS?!"

"What, we were low on budget!"

Hikaru huffed.

"Calm down Hikaru, I'm sure it won't be for long." Haruhi consoled him.

The two girls smirked even more evilly.

"You said you'd be our slave…." Tamara started, getting scarier even though she looked so innocent before.

"A deal's a deal, Hikaru." Nicoletta chuckled like that creepy doll thing called Chuckie.

"I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS?" Haruhi exclaimed.

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"You're just here for the ride."

They walked away sassily, going over to the large double doors and opening them.

"WAIT!-" Hikaru shouted.

They turned around with the same mischievous grins on their faces.

"Sweet dreams you two…" They closed the door (the two hostages heard a few locks, clicks and a beep outside) and left the two 'lovers' (as Nico says) in silence.

Hikaru let out an exasperated sigh.

"What now?" Haruhi asked innocently.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…uh…"

"…right…"

"…"

"…"

"KISS!" a random voice said.

"Huh?" Hikaru and Haruhi said synced.

"Nicolett- GET OUT OKAY!" They heard Tamara shout.

"BUT I WANNA SEE THE KISSSSS." She argued.

"Go watch them on the screen then where the cameras show us everything!"

"WhAT? YOU HAVE CAMERAS IN HERE?!" Hikaru roared.

You could feel Tamara shrug. "Yeah, why wouldn't we? What, you think we are just going to put you in a room, _where we can't see that room_? Pfft no."

"NOW KISS!" Nicoletta shouted annoyingly.

"MEH JUST SHUT UP!" Tamara roared.

"NO, THEY MUST KIIIISSSSSSSSSSS−"

As the two otakus continued to bicker through the speaker system, Haruhi stumbled over to the bed, looking rather pale.

"Eventually someone will notice us missing, right?" she said hopefully, as Hikaru glared at the speakers. "I mean, dad would notice, right?" she continued, "And Kyoya would send his police force after us."

"Oh don't worry, your father won't mind at all…" You could practically feel the evil smirks on the 2 fangirl's faces.

**FLASHBACK**

"So, that's why we need to keep Haruhi away from Tamaki!" They grinned.

"MY DAUGHTER MARRIES HIM?! NEVER! You 3 girls are such sunshines by looking out for my precious Haruhi!~"

"But…" Tamara started.

"You wouldn't want your Haruhi to _not_ marry right? You won't have any grandchildren then!" Macy said glumly.

"Hmm…" Ranka thought about it. "True."

"Oh, if only there was SOMEONE that was amazing in all his ways to marry your precious daughter!" Tamara said with much sadness, putting her hand to her head to make it more dramatic.

Ranka seemed saddened, until Nicoletta came up with a _grand_ idea.

"I know someone! Haruhi hangs out with him a lot!" Nicoletta cheered.

Ranka and the 2 other fangirls asked, "WHO?" (even though the 2 fangirls knew who)

"His name is Hikaru Hitachiin. He is rich, handsome, isn't a pervert towards your precious Haruhi, is very intelligent, isn't an annoying idiot like Tamaki, takes _excellent _care of your daughter, and makes her happy most of all!" Nicoletta explained, stars in her eyes. She then zoomed her face close to Ranka's. "And I know, because I've _seen_ it!"

"Eh, where though?" Mayo questioned. "I have only seen their date in the anime−"

"DATE?" Ranka shouted, fire in his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about that, sir!" Nicoletta waved her hand dismissively. "However!" She stood straight, her index finger straight as she emphasised her point, "I've seen the love in the _manga! _And it was all so beautiful until she fell in love with _Tamaki…_" she said with as much distaste to the princely host's name as possible. She perked up once again, "That's why she should marry our amazing Hikaru instead of that _dumb, disgusting, annoying, narcissistic, arrogant, conceited, paedophilic, _and most of all _perverted and too straight-forward, heartbreaking TAMAKI!" _(Even though Nicoletta hates Tamaki, she practically acts like him! The beauty of irony, no?)

"You're right! You girls make my precious daughter happy and keep her away from that dreadful Tamaki!"

END FLASHBACK

"…Hmm that was basically it!" Tamara beamed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Haruhi yelled.

There was a pause.

"We're deadly serious."

"WELL, WHAT ABOUT KYOYA AND HIS POLICE FORCE?" Hikaru countered.

"How do I put this nicely…" Nicoletta started.

"You're on a TV show."

There was a VERY long silence.

"What?!"

"We convinced him that having a TV show would boost the popularity of the Host Club which leads to more money. All of the host members are in separate rooms, except for you two and Kyoya, he wanted no part in this. We also convinced him that 80% of the viewers/readers ship Hikaru and Haruhi, which is the biggest ship out of the whole entire host club except for the twincest, but we basically already HAVE the twincest, so you guys need to kiss basically." Tamara said quickly, but Haruhi and Hikaru understood.

"So, we're on a TV show?..." Hikaru said quietly.

"How many viewers?" Haruhi asked.

"Let me check…" Tamara paused.

"… 1,000,000 and counting."

Their faces dropped (except for Nicoletta's and Tamara's).

"YOU SAID WE WERE ONLY GOING TO BE YOUR SLAVES FOR A WEEK!"

"Oh, you are," Nicoletta said. "But we're taking this as an advantage."

"…For what?"

"TO GET THE TWO OF YOU TOGETHER!"

…

Silence.

"WHY?" Hikaru shouted.

"OH HIKARU DON'T DENY YOU LOVE HER I CAN SEE IT-" Nicoletta shouted but was cut off by Tamara muffling her noise.

"Well, because you two are perfect for each other." Tamara explained calmly, keeping her hand firm on Nicoletta's mouth who, was still ranting oblivious to the fact her mouth was covered.

"How do _you _know we're perfect for each other? I don't even like Hikaru! He's one of the most annoying people ever, he always has to pull pranks on me and let's not forget the time he left me with a thunderstorm close by! He's so oblivious to facts, just- ugh!" Haruhi exclaimed angrily.

Hikaru stared at her wide-eyed, and all you could hear was the drip from some waterworks.

Even Nicoletta shutted-up.

Haruhi realised what she said and she looked over at Hikaru with apologising eyes.

"Hikaru-"

"No! It's fine Haruhi!" Hikaru shouted. "It's freaking fine!"

He stormed off and found the bathroom, locking himself in.

Silence followed.

…

…

…

"OMIGOD!" Nicoletta screamed, grabbing a bowl of popcorn from thin air. "_Angst! _I LOVE IT!"

…

…

…

Nicoletta promptly ignored the fact that everyone around her sweatdropped.

Now, before we continue, you might be wondering…

Where's Mayo?

**Wherever Mayo's at…**

The younger Hitachiin twin trembled in the corner of the room, still bound to the ties around his wrists. This was all too surreal. All he knew that last night he went to bed in his mansion as per usual, then the next morning he was in some sort of vehicle, blindfolded, tied, and for some reason he had an apple in his mouth.

From the sound of the muffled, panicked screams, he could tell that his brother was with him in the vehicle. Someone else was there too, sounding awfully like Haruhi…

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the door creak open, and he started to shake, near the point to having a panic-attack.

Emerging into this gloomy room was a girl, a girl he had only met yesterday. He had thought nothing of her except for being some weird fangirl with twincest skills, but now he just thought of her as downright scary.

"Hello, my perfect little Kaoru…" she said, stepping closer to him. He noticed that she was sucking on something sweet, a lollipop most likely, but he couldn't tell in the darkness.

"Where is my brother?!" he ventured to ask. "And was Haruhi with him?! What's happening to them and−"

"Sshh…" she interrupted, placing her index finger on his lips. He felt her other hand go on his chest, slowly making its way downwards. "Don't worry about them right now, just…"

_Zziipp_

"…relax."

His eyes grew wide with fear.

**Back with Tomato and Neko with HikaHaru…**

Now you see why we didn't write about Mayo and Kaoru…

…

Continuing on!

Haruhi had her hand in the air, reaching out to a previous Hikaru. She slowly put it down, shifting her eyes to the ground.

"I should talk to him, huh?" She said sadly.

"Well, we can't exactly come in and have _us _talk to him right? You know how many locks were on those doors? I'm too lazy." Tamara said 'coolly' (which she really wasn't cool at all).

Haruhi sighed and put her hand to forehead, which she then moved her hand down to her eyes and wiped them, a few specks of clear liquid spattering the ground next to her (tears?)

She walked over to the bathroom and put her hand up to knock. She hesitated, but did a gentle knock, a few seconds later, an answer from Hikaru.

"What?..."

"Hikaru, I'm sorr-" Haruhi tried to say.

"No, I'm sorry…" A shuffle came from the other side.

The door clicked open.

"I'm sorry for pulling pranks, I'm sorry for not being considerate, I'm sorry for getting jealous easily, I'm sorry for never saying sorry to you, I'm sorry for being so richy bitchy, I'm sorry for being an asshole…" He shifted his gaze to the ground.

"And… most of all, I'm sorry for hurting you. Even though you may forgive me, I can never forgive myself." He said sincerely and quietly. He moved his eyes to hers and she had her mouth slightly open.

Hikaru NEVER has EVER apologised to anyone, and the first person he ever has, was now to Haruhi. She never expected him, of all people, to apologise to _her, _of all people. A rich bastard saying sorry to a commoner, and he said it _politely_.

He silently opened the bathroom door wider, and made his way past Haruhi, until she saw something shiny in his hand.

"Wait-" Haruhi asked, grabbing his wrist. Hikaru yelped in pain and fell backwards, revealing the item in his hand as it flung to the ground beside him. It reflected under the light and was something shiny and silver.

A razorblade.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: OKAI FIRST OFF: PRETEND HARUHI DIDN'T LE CRY CUZ ThAT WAS TOO OOC TO NiCKI & MAYO'S LIKiNG AND CHAPTER 4 IS LATE BECUZ I MADE IT TOTOOTOOOOO OOC AND THEy WERE LIKE JUDGINg mE SO YEAH KAY AND PLUS U GUYS WOULDVE GIVEN ME THE SHIT TOO SO YEAH DIDN'T WANA THAT TO HAPPEN SO I MAdE IT EXTRA LONGNESS SO YEAH ENJOY~~!)**

**(UPDATE: ALSO THINK THAT HIKARU IS MORE MAD AND LESS SAD AHAHAH POET ANWYAY MEMEME CONTINUE**

**HEY, Nico quickly talkin' before you read. ANYWAY, as you read from Tomato, she deleted the first half of the chapter (and the ending I wrote), which sucked since it was pretty good (even if it was OOC). So she left **_**me**_** to write it. *sigh* Anyhow, my writing is after the 'whatever' in italics and onwards. DON'T JUDGE CUZ MY WRITING IS RUSTY.**

The 3 Fangirls: Chapter 4

Hikaru's Razorblade

"Hikaru, why the hell do you have a razorblade?"

He was still too shocked to speak.

"You could hurt yourself if you had one of those!"

You could literally feel the tension fly out the window.

"Yeah, I could…" He left the sharp scrap of metal on the floor and walked away.

_Whatever._

"You were planning to cut yourself, weren't you?"

He halted in his tracks, not looking back at the girl. She had said that with no remorse or any emotion, plain and simple.

He turned his head, watching the girl over his shoulder. She wasn't looking at him, just staring on the piece of metal lying on the floor. Her eyes were blank, as if she was staring into space, or at least as if she was in deep thought.

She crouched down, taking the blade into her hand. Pinching it in between her index finger and thumb, she merely continued to stare at the blade as it reflected the light.

"You've done it before, haven't you?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and Hikaru couldn't help but clench his fist in frustration.

"Why would you care?" he snapped back, turning back his head forward. "Why would you care if I do these things or not, it's none of your business, anyway."

He heard her give off an exasperated sigh. "You're an idiot, Hikaru."

Steps approached him, but he still didn't look, and did he not dare to move. "Hikaru, look at me."

He quickly snapped his head towards her and−

_SLAP_

"I knew you were an idiot, but I cannot honestly believe that you are that _stupid_ that'd you do self-harm!" the girl hissed, clenching the hand she had used to slap the Hitachiin into a fist; the Hitachiin himself grazed his fingertips across his red cheek, wincing slightly. "It's the most idiotic thing to do and isn't a way out! If you really needed help or just unwind, then you could've _talked to me_."

As she bore holes into the ground with her eyes, he stole a glimpse at her. She was rigid, clenching her hands into fists tightly, her knuckles turning white. Seeing that she wasn't saying anything else, he narrowed his amber eyes at her, pupils and irises fixed into a glower.

"As I said, why would you care? It has nothing to do with you, it isn't your business−"

"It _is _my business."

"How so?" Hikaru asked, cocking brow.

She sighed frustratingly, locking her gaze to his. "For kami's sake, Hikaru, do I _have _to spell it out for you? It's because _I care for you_, you idiot."

Surprise flashed by the redhead's face for a fleeting moment, until his face turned stoic. "But why−"

"WAIT, HOLD IT, BACK IT UP," they heard one of the otakus shout. The two first-years looked up to the speaker-system with bored eyes. "I THOUGHT THIS FANFICTION WAS LABELED AS HUMOUR, WHY'RE THEY SO ANGS−"

"NIC, SSHH, IT'S GETTING GOOD."

"BUT−"

"BESIDES, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED ANGST."

"BUT YOU WERE THE FIRST ONE TO TYPE IT."

"So? YOU'RE THE ONE TYPING THE FANFICTION NOW!"

The first-years decided to ignore the otakus.

The girl trained her eyes to the floor, her pupils fixated with a spot on the tiles. "Look, even though you might not think so, you and Kaoru have been the best friends I've ever had," she responded immediately, her tone firm. "So seeing you do _this_… It's just idiotic… And you hide it, too. That's the worst when you hide it…" A shaky sigh escaped her lips, and she clenched her fists tighter, feeling her nails dig into her skin. She felt blood oozing out of her palm due to the razorblade, but she ignored it. "Hiding it is stupid…"

"_Fujioka-chan, why don't you ever wear bikinis, or two-pieces?"_

"_They're main purpose is for swimming, so a one-piece is fine, right?"_

"_Yeah, but bikinis are cuter!"_

"_They both work fine. Besides, this one-piece was cheaper."_

"_Whatever you say… Oh, look! There's Fuko-chan! Hey, Fuko-chan, wait for me!" And with that, the annoying classmate ran off to her friend._

_Haruhi blinked, but shrugged, looking down at the pool below her. Her feet looked warped in the water, and she wriggled her toes. "One-pieces also hide the truth."_

"Hiding it is stupid," the brunette repeated. "Because it means your _weak_…and because you hide it, you just keep doing it over and over again… Then, whenever someone finds out, they become so sad that you feel guilty and−"

Her words halted to a stop as she saw thumb stroke the skin beneath her eye. It pulled away a few inches, and she saw a few clear drops of liquid on it.

"You're crying," Hikaru stated bluntly, dropping his hand back to his side. She peered up at him, noticing that his stoic face was gone. It was etched with concern and sadness, his eyes only showing sympathy.

He knew he had to stop with his childish arguments. And for kami's sake, she's _crying_, so it's pretty obvious that it's serious.

"Haruhi, what's wron− EH?"

Unexpectedly, the Fujioka had wrapped her arms around Hikaru's torso, her forehead resting on his chest. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Just thought we both needed it right now."

(Meanwhile, up in the control room, Nicoletta saw the action through the screen and fainted at their close proximity, her mouth foaming.)

With a line of red decorating his cheeks, the Hitachiin awkwardly embraced her back, his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on the top of her head, feeling a sense of calm washing over him. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the scent of Haruhi's hair.

"Sorry," he spoke quietly, but unknowingly, a tiny smile twitched on Haruhi's lips.

Tamara watched, a dreamy look in her eyes as the two continued to embrace. A happy sigh left her lips, and whirled around her chair.

Her dreamy look turned blank and her eye began to twitch.

There, on the carpeted floor, laid Nicoletta. She was shaking and twisting around, looking like she was experiencing a seizure. Her mouth was foaming, and her eyes were swirling around. "Wrilrahabru, wrilrahabru, wrilahabru…" she kept garbling.

Tamara raised her eyebrows. "I presume you're saying 'HikaHaru'?"

A drowned squeal emitted through Nic's foamy mouth, and she began twisting around more, as if a demon possessed her. "WRILRAHABLU, WILJAHABLU, WRILTAHAWU!" More bubbled nonsense came out, but TimTam was too lazy to figure out what the Swedish otaku was saying.

An annoying bell resounded through the chamber.

"Ah…" Nicoletta blinked, coming out of her 'seizure' all of a sudden. "…It's lunchtime."

As if on cue, all the doors in this terrifying building opened up automatically.

"Hey you two," Tamara said through the speaker to the "couple" on the floor. "It's lunch now−"

"SSHSHSHSHSHSHSHHH!" Nicoletta exclaimed, pressing her finger on the other otaku's lips. "THEY'RE CUDDLING, DON'T INTERRUPT."

"But they should eat−"

"JUST SHOOSH!"

"But−"

"I SAID SHOOSH, I'LL GET SOME FOOD FOR THEM."

Tamara quirked a brow. "Oh really," she drawled, "how do you know what they will want?"

"Bitch please, I know they're favourite foods like the back of my hand."

"What's Haruhi's then?"

"Fancy Tuna, ramen, sushi and strawberries."

"Hikaru?"

"Italian food, anything spicy and maple syrup." Nicoletta said as she headed for the door, opening it. "Now, as I said…SHOOSH."

_A little later…_

Nicoletta waltzed into the cafeteria like she owned the place (well, she kinda did, it's her and her friends' building after all) and went for a beeline towards the food.

Giving a quick glance at everyone else in the room, she saw Hani eating his cake savagely while Mori poked his bento box he was given. Tamaki ate some French cuisine he found while Kyoya stood on the side, scribbling down everything he observed.

She then finally noticed Kaoru, sitting in the far corner, just staring down onto the empty table before him with dull eyes. Even from where she was standing, she could tell the boy was shaking, badly.

'_What did Mayo do to him?'_ Nicoletta briefly wondered, stepping closer to the younger twin. _'He looks __traumatised__.' _

She stood behind him. "Kaoru?" she called out softly, and she noticed him flinch. "Are you okay?" she asked gently, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Within a second, she felt his whole body tense, and he violently smacked the girl's hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME," he yelled, turning away and hugging himself. "…just don't…"

Nicoletta stared, quite alarmed_. 'JUST WHAT DID MACY DO TO HIM?!'_

Macy walked up to her that moment, a sheepish smile on her face. "Lemme explain…"

**A few hours earlier…**

"_Sshh…" she interrupted, placing her index finger on his lips. He felt her other hand go on his chest, slowly making its way downwards. "Don't worry about them right now, just…"_

_**Zziipp**_

"…_relax."_

_His eyes grew wide with fear._

_Macy beamed as she pulled out five DVDs out from the bag she just unzipped; they were all of different anime movies. "I brought all the movies I wanted to see with you~" She snapped open one of the boxes as she innocently walked over to the TV on the other side of the room. "And after the movies we can watch Future Diary, Hell Girl, Black Butler, Sword Art Online and Fairy Tail! THEN WE CAN READ YAOI DOUJINS AND FANFICS!" She giggled as she clapped her hands excitedly. Then she gasped. "OMIGOD, WE SHOULD TOTALLY WRITE A FANFIC TOGETHER!"_

_Kaoru started to shake more, as he began squirm further into the corner, away from the fangirl._

'_THIS IS GOING TO BE TORTURE!' he thought helplessly._

"_AND THEN, WE CAN LISTEN TO KPOP!" She exclaimed._

**Present time…**

"That's all I did! I swear!" Macy promised.

"Ohhhhhh, now I understand." Nicoletta said.

She grabbed the food she, Tamara and HikaHaru would eat before giving Kaoru a second glance. _'I feel for you, Kaoru.'_

Skipping out of the room, she headed for Area 06 (where Hikaru and Haruhi is, hehe…)

"Wait a minute… What the hell?"

Nicoletta paused, stopping in her tracks. She looked around. "Who said that?"

"ME, the reader."

"Oooh…" Nicoletta said. "What do you want this time?"

"I want you to explain this building thingy you're at. IT'S MAKING ME CONFUSED."

"Well, okay." Nicoletta placed the tray of food on a nearby wooden box. She spun around once, somehow magically wearing some sort of teacher outfit, complete with glasses and hair up in a bun.

She pulled down a scroll, showing a blueprint of the building. The building itself was shaped like a six-sided star, each end labeled with numbers.

The otaku pulled out a pointer from thin air (is she a magician?), using it to point in one area labelled as "Area 06". "This area right here is where Hikaru and Haruhi are at. It's very sterile and clean, with modern touches. This whole wing here is basically just one big room that is two storeys tall, with one bathroom connected at the side. The whole place is decked out as a studio apartment, and there is one staircase on the side, leading up to a lounge area by a few windows. As mentioned from before, there is a speaker system in the room and also video cameras."

The otaku pointed to the area on its left. "The speaker system and the cameras work from here, the VIP area. AKA Area 01. Here can none of our prisoners- I mean, hostages- I MEAN−" She took a deep breath and exhaled, and before she continued, she gave a sheepish smile. "ANYWAY, as I was saying… None of our _guests_ can go to this area, but Mayonnaise, Tamara, Kyoya and I can. Here we have about four luxurious bedrooms (one for each, of course), each having their own Wi-Fi router and private bathroom, including all kinds of gaming consoles and huge HD 3D TVs to go along.

"Also in this area, there is a computer room, bar, restaurant, lounge room, gaming room, shopping centre and so on. And it's all for free for the VIPs."

Nic then pointed to the wing on Area 06's right side. "This wing is Area 05, where Kaoru resides. It has about the same decoration and furnishing as in Area 06, but I have no idea what Mayo did to the poor boy. Must've tortured him with all her fangirling."

The otaku gave off a sigh, before she pointed to the next wing. "Here's Area 04, Tamaki's area. Instead of one large room like in Area 05 and 06, it is two slightly smaller rooms next to each other. One is decorated and furnished completely western styled, a bit French if I must say. It has its own bar stocked with wine, and all the fine things from France. The other is decorated Japanese style, where the kitchen is fully stocked with peasants' coffee and ramen while in the living room there is a kotatsu."

She pointed to Area 03. "Hani's area. It's completely fluffy, cute and pink. I went in there once- there were bunnies _everywhere_. Oh, and the kitchen… Basically, the fridge only contains cake or actual ingredients for cake. Or strawberries." The girl shuddered; the otaku was never that fond of sweet things, or the colour pink.

"Moving onto Area 02, Mori's area. It's pretty plain and simple. It looks a lot like his mansion, with it's own kendo area he can practice in. Just very basic and…Mori-ish."

She pointed to the middle, what seemed to be one big circle connected to all areas. "This is where the cafeteria is, where we let our _guests_ eat during the times of breakfast, lunch and dinner. This way they can also meet each other, since they're isolated from one another." She explained. After she had finished, she shortened her pointer until it looked like a pen. "Got it now, reader?"

"…uh…"

"Well?"

"…Two more questions."

A vein popped on Nicoletta's head and she asked through gritted teeth, "What?"

"One: Why were the hallways all dark, spooky, unkempt and gloomy? You described it as if it was built next to a sewer-system."

The otaku sweatdropped. "Because we built them like that."

"Why?"

"Because we wanted to creep them out."

"…okay…"

"Anyway, next question?"

"…what's the show about?"

Nic sweatdropped again. "We basically force our favourite ships together…kinda…and see if they'll do anything… I don't know how it works, we just told Kyoya that a TV-show would boost popularity in the Host Club and so on and then he did the rest. We just know that HikaHaru is one of our main attractions on the show."

"…okay…"

"Got it?"

"Think so."

"Good." Nicoletta spun round once again, back to her regular clothing. She flipped her frizzy, poofy hair and grabbed the tray of food she had left on the side.

_A few minutes later…_

"IMMA HEEEEREEEE!" Nicoletta sang as she kicked down the door to the control room, carrying hers and TimTam's food.

"Took you long enough," Tamara huffed.

"Yeah, had to explain the building to the reader and dropped off Hikaru and Haruhi's food," the thirteen year old explained as she gave Tamara her food, who was sitting by the control panel, while Nicoletta promptly plopped down on the nearby couch. She chewed on her burger as she asked, "Anything new?"

"OI, DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL," Tamara snapped, crumbs of chips flying out of her mouth as she chewed loudly. She shook her head and swallowed, turning her attention back to the screen. "Well, something _did _happen."

"What?"

"So about a minute or so after you left, they kinda broke apart and then Hikaru noticed her bleeding hand and then he panicked and was 'OMIGOD HARUHI YOUR HAND' and then rushed her to the bathroom. And there he bandaged her hand and he was so flustered−"

"Wait," Nicki interjected, her brows furrowed. "We have cameras in the bathroom?"

"'Course we do," Tamara replied nonchalantly, as if it was obvious.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_-chew- -chew-_…"

"…_-crunch- -crunch-_…"

"…"

A dark smirk crossed Nicoletta's features. "Shower smut."

Tamara choked on her soda. (And no, not from surprise.)

After about five minutes of laughter, Tamara calmed herself and continued to speak. "Anywaaaay," she started, a giddy fangirl smile on her face. "He was really flustered, and then Haruhi started to laugh and help him, and he blushed and−" She cradled her face. "KYAAAAAAA−"

_K-chak_

_Spap_

"AAAAAA−oh shit…"

The otakus stared, wide-eyed, as Kyoya stood by the door.

And his famous glasses were now splattered with saliva-covered chips crumbs.

…

Silence.

…

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA− OMIGOD, JUST NO− AHAHAHAHA!" Nicoletta burst, clutching her stomach. Soon enough, Tamara joined the fit of laughter, and they both felt six-packs coming on.

A vein popped on the Ootori's head, but, knowing better, he simply dropped a manila folder on a nearby table and stalked out.

…

…

…

"…What was the point of that?"

"Dunno, just felt like writing it."

…

…

…

"Pfft, kekeke−"

"We're so evil."

"Mm, very." Nicoletta agreed, nodding her head. "Anyway, what were you going on about?"

"Ah." Tamara blinked, jutting her thumb towards the screen. "So after they fixed her hand, they kinda just went to the bed and talked for a while – we forgot to give 'em some entertainment like video games or something – and then I left for the bathroom and when I came back they were sound asleep, snuggling next to each other."

"WHAT?!" Nicoletta shouted, darting past Tamara as hearts replaced her eyes.

Right there, in all its glory, was Hikaru and Haruhi. With the Fujioka curled up by his side, the Hitachiin's arm lazily around her and his other arm used as a cushion - they looked content together. Heck, the normally mischievous and devilish twin looked actually _innocent_ in his sleep.

Nic stared at the screen and−

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~~~!"

_Fwump._

−she fainted, with her mouth foaming once again.

Tamara sweatdropped, "Uh, Nicki, do I need to call a doctor…?"

But whether Tamara does call a doctor or not, there's no cure for fangirlism. Nor a cure for Nico's love for HikaHaru.

Sigh.

**Note to Tamara: If you continue make me write the chapters then they will either a) become utterly pointless, or b) become extremely angsty and sad. WHAT DO YA WANT?**

***cough* ANYWAAAY, hopefully you enjoyed that (to a certain extent). Next chapter is all me, and most likely will the chapter after that too… GEEZ, HOW MANY FANFICTIONS DO MY FRIENDS WANT ME TO WRITE?! **

**Meh, well, please leave a review behind. I love that stuff. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY AGAIN. So yeah, here's chapter five~ I wrote the entire chapter, FYI, and it's…pretty angsty. XD When I made this, we had just finished chapter 4, and I was in an angsty mood…so I wrote this. I never intended on having this as chapter five, but when I showed this to TimTam, she was like, "THIS COULD WORK AS CHAPTER FIVE." And I was like, "Really? O.o" And she was like, "YEAH!" And then she reread chapter four, and didn't like what she wrote, and deleted it… And made me write it… Good news, however~ I decided to check through my laptop to see what we had so far of chapter six (whenever she visits (which is quite often) she takes my laptop and starts writing FanFiction) and turns out she had written a decent 500-600 words when we last had a sleepover~~ SO YEAH.**

**Anyhow, I can't be bothered rambling anymore, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear it either. SO HERE'S DA CHAPTER!**

* * *

Light poured slowly into the two storey room, as dawn broke through the sky. Everyone in the building were asleep, whether it was in their own sleeping chambers or laying on the floor in the control room - Nicoletta never got up.

A certain Fujioka's eyes fluttered open, her brain barely registering anything. Blinking her sleep away, she tried to sit up, but felt a pair of arms around her.

"…_ngh_…five more minutes…" the owner mumbled in a dozed state, tightening his grip.

She stared down at the sleeping boy for a moment, puzzled, before her memory clicked into place. Her gaze softened, her hand brushing away a few stray red hairs from his eyes. She couldn't help but let a small smile grace her features, serenity loading her senses.

For once, he actually looked innocent. No devilish smirk on or furrowed brows from frustration, just…peaceful.

But apparently there was no such peace in that little mind of his.

_"I knew you were an idiot, but I cannot honestly believe that you are that stupid that'd you do self-harm!"_

Her smile fell.

_"It's the most idiotic thing to do and isn't a way out!"_

Her eyes unconsciously drifted over to his arm.

_"If you really needed help or just unwind, then you could've talked to me."_

She looked at the marred skin, trailing her finger over it subconsciously. The small bumps she felt - they weren't supposed to be there - gave her slight goosebumps. The scars weren't that big, maybe two inches long at most, and there were only about five or six of them.

But still, the thought of him hurting himself…scared her.

"…_nn_…stop…" The body besides her shifted slightly. "…it tickles…"

Slivers of honey eyes peered up at her, confusion visible in them. "Eh, Haruhi? What are you–" He stopped himself, realisation dawning to him. "…oh yeah." He blinked away the remaining sleep from his eyes, using the palm of his right hand to rub his eye.

Once he finished the action, he looked up at Haruhi and…noticed his arm around her still.

His face went redder than his hair.

"Ah, sorry…" he mumbled bashfully, pulling his arm back to himself, as he sat up with crossed legs.

"Ah, no, it was fine…" Haruhi murmured back, her eyes glued to his wrist.

"Hm…" He looked down awkwardly; her hardcore gaze on him wasn't exactly comforting. If she'd only look away or get up or at least _talk_–

"Hikaru."

Well, there we go.

He looked up, noticing that she wasn't exactly staring at him - more like his arm. "Eh…Haruhi?…"

Without even a second thought, she grabbed his wrist and yanked his arm towards her, pulling the sleeve up. He tried to pull back - really, he did - but her grip was firm, staring down at the marks with dull eyes. Her blank face crept him out a little.

"How long?" she asked, her voice void of any emotion.

Nervously, he began scratching the back of his neck with his other hand, his eyes looking everywhere except Haruhi. "Well…it has been kinda on and off…"

"How _long_?" she repeated, her voice an octave higher.

Looking back down at his feet - this time ashamed, however -, his eyes behind a curtain of bangs, he mumbled quietly, "About two or three months ago…"

She dropped his wrist, and he pulled it back to his side. Peeking through the gaps between his bangs, he saw Haruhi stand up, her slender fingers grabbing the hem of her tracksuit pants–

–and she started pulling down.

His felt his cheeks heat up, his cheeks going back to their redness from previously, and he looked away to the side. Just as a precaution, he clenched his eyes shut. "Haruhi, what're you doing–"

"I'm not getting undressed, Hikaru, you dolt. You can look up."

He cracked one eye open, slowly shifting his head back to its original position.

He saw scars on her hip, similar to his own. There were only three, however.

"These are the only visible scars I have. I think the doctor said they wouldn't heal because I kept reopening them." She pulled up her hem again, sitting beside the - now very confused looking - boy.

"Haru…why do _you_ have scars?"

She flopped her head back, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. He only stared at her in anticipation, waiting for her to explain. She gave a long sigh, before mumbling, "It really wasn't supposed to happen…"

* * *

_An eleven year old Haruhi sat by her desk, trying - and failing - to do her homework. She couldn't concentrate, at all. She several thoughts whirling around in her head, creating one chaotic mess. Tomorrow was her mother's sixth anniversary since her death, she had tests coming up, and her dad recently lost his job (his boss had something against him wearing drag, so now he is seeking for work at the local transvestite bar). They were now currently surviving on his savings, but to be able to make it last, they needed to make some major cutbacks. _

_Her mind was lost in oblivion as she was cutting out some shape on the piece of paper she was holding; she had to decorate the pamphlet she had to make for an assignment._

_She winced and dropped the scissors she held after she felt it cut into her flesh; luckily, it was only a small cut on her finger._

_Just as she was about to tend to her wound, checking how deep it was and so, she stopped rather suddenly. For some reason, it was fascinating to watch the red blood trickle down her finger. _

_She couldn't feel the pain anymore, and her other thoughts were a blur as she only stared, the deep red liquid oozing further down her finger and onto the palm of her hand. Unconsciously, she grabbed the scissors once again, pressing the sharp edge on the skin below her cut. She made a quick, simple slit, wincing slightly…and she watched as more blood oozed out. _

_This was bad - wrong even - but she couldn't help herself. The icky red liquid was so captivating somehow, fascinating to watch._

* * *

"And…it kind of continued from there. I did it on my hip, because I didn't want anyone to notice." Haruhi pulled her knees to her chest, her toes clutching the edge of the ginormous bed. "I didn't do it too often… Maybe every three weeks or so? I forgot, but it somehow was a good stress reliever when things seemed unbearable. And then one day…I broke."

* * *

_"Ne, Fujioka, where's your parents?"_

_Thirteen year old Haruhi looked up, coming eye to eye to her most annoying classmate and his gang of friends._

_Tonight was parent night. Every single student's parents - or at least one of them if the other couldn't come - were here. They were all mingling around, joking and laughing with other parents or their kids._

_Haruhi's father couldn't come - he worked extra long on Fridays. _

_Plus, she didn't even tell him about it. _

_She knew he'd go to work ask for the day off just so he could come, but she knew his job was way more important than some parent night, so she decided not to tell him._

_"Busy," the girl simply replied, digging her nose back into her book. Why she was there? Well, she was only there to help with preparations, and then decided to stay longer. Her father wouldn't be back home until morning, and she only lived around the corner, so she saw no hurry to go home._

_"What, your mom couldn't come? Oh wait, right, she's dead, isn't she?" He had said it no remorse, just pure mischief. She knew that he had only wanted to annoy her, but really, bringing her late mother up?_

_Her heart stung lightly, but she ignored it, deciding to just shrug it off._

_"What about your dad, huh?" his friend asked, an impish glint in his eye. "Or is he too busy being a faggot and dress up in ridiculous women's costumes to bother to come?"_

_The girl's grip on her book tightened. Knowing that no good would come if she snapped at them, she closed her book and stood up, excusing herself politely._

_"Ne, where are you going?" one of the boys asked, following her as she headed for the back of the room._

_"Back to studying like the good little bookworm you are? Or maybe you're going to that gay bar where your dad works at, so you can watch him make out with some manwhore?"_

_Her grip tightened even more, her uncharacteristic rage boiling over. She clenched her eyes shut, counting to ten over and over again._

_"Ah, um, Tokoda…" _

_The girl blinked open her eyes, hearing the shy yet friendly voice of her classmate, Arai._

_She looked over her shoulder, seeing said classmate talking to the annoying guys with a sheepish grin his face."You should maybe step away from Fujioka, she looks like she's about to burst into flames - flames of anger, that is."_

_Todoka faced the boy, a rather evil-looking smile on his face. "Ne, Arai. Defending your girlfriend, are you?"_

_A heavy blush sprung up on Arai's face, as looked down the floor awkwardly; Haruhi bore holes onto Todoka's back with her eyes, but he merely continued to pester Arai, his newest victim._

_"She isn't my girlfriend and you know that," Arai muttered._

_"Mm, but you want her to be, don't you?" Todoka snickered. "Well, you'll be lucky to even have a bookworm like Fujioka, since not even one girl has ever been attracted to you–"_

_**SMACK**_

_"You're a real jerk, Todoka!" Haruhi snapped, bringing down her book she used to smack said jerk across the face. _

_The boy grazed the top of his fingertips on the red skin and winced, giving the Fujioka a glare._

_But then his lips twisted into a sadistic smirk._

_"So I'm a jerk, am I? Well, at least I'm _normal_. I have _normal_ and _alive_ mom with a _normal_ dad who has a _normal_ job. He doesn't dress up as some faggot and prance around all night in a bar to get paid. Hehe, maybe my dad even earns twice as much than your dad, maybe even _thrice_ as much. Also, at least I don't stuff my nose into book all day just so I can end up as some fancy-dandy school with rich snobs with their noses high up in the air. Those fricken rich kids probably don't even know what a pencil is, with all their servants doing work for them. You'll probably get an even _lower_ education at that school."_

_The room fell in silence - heck, even the parents and teachers around them had stopped in the middle of their conversations just to hear the boy drone on. Nobody dared to stop him, but weren't encouraging it either. _

_"Dude, I think you went a little bit too far," Todoka's companion said, his brows furrowing slightly in concern._

_"How so?" Todoka asked in reply, indifference edging his voice._

_"Just look," said Arai, irritation laced within his tone as he nodded his head over to the girl on front of them._

_She stood there, clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Stubborn tears pressed through her closed eyelids, dripping down to the floor below them._

_She raised her arm, the one with the book in her hand and—_

_**WHAM**_

_The girl sprinted out of the room in a blur, leaving Todoka on the ground with a rather large bump on his head, KO'd. The book she had held was neglected on the floor, and nobody dared to say anything, too scared to break the thick and tense silence._

_When she reached home, she bursted through the door, closing it with a slam. She headed straight for the bathroom, her eyes blurry with tears._

_She normally didn't react like this, but that jerk Todoka pushed her over the edge. And for what? For his own enjoyment._

_She yanked open the drawers, pushing aside items of all sorts until she found all the sharp things she could find; her father's razorblades and scissors._

_Pulling off her uniform until she only wore her undergarments, she slid into the empty tub next to her, bringing her sharp items with her._

_She needed her therapy, the odd thing that calmed her. And in a heavy dose at that._

_And so, she began to slit._

_At first she did it on her usual place, but her anger and sorrow seemed to be fully fuelled. So, she started to slit her skin on other places; her wrists, arms, stomach, ankles, legs… _

_After thirty minutes, she felt drained, literally. There were small cuts all over her body, and she sat in her own pool of blood. Her mind was hazy, and it screamed for rest. She knew she had to wash off the blood from the tub and cover her wounds before she went to sleep, but she felt so weak all of the sudden._

_She tried to stand…only to collapse into the bloody porcelain tub again. _

_She started to pant, like she had just ran a marathon. Did that really take that much energy in her?_

_Her eyes widened slightly as she put two and two together._

_She had overdid it this time._

_She had lost __**way**__ too much blood._

_The next morning she found herself at the hospital, a blood IV connected to her bandaged arm, and her father sobbing by her bedside._

_After seeing how crestfallen her dad was… Basically, she couldn't bring herself to do it again. It took her a while to even look at something sharp without seeing her father's sorrowful face in her mind._

* * *

"I had to see therapists and psychologists for about two months after that," she concluded simply, glancing at the (very) shocked Hikaru. Her indifferent stare softened into something sad, and subconsciously, she wrapped her arms around the Hitachiin, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I don't want to see you go through something like that, or maybe even worse. So please, Hikaru, promise me you won't ever do it again."

"I won't–"

"_Promise_," she stressed, hugging the redhead tighter.

After a short moment of silence, he felt his shoulder getting wet. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her small frame, tightening his grip around as he mumbled into her hair, "I promise."

…

…

"OMIGOD, THEY'RE SOOOOOO _CUUUUTEEE_!"

"Way to be a mood-breaker, Nicoletta."

…

…

The two first-years only sweatdropped.

* * *

**I'm pretty proud of this. To a certain extent. Okay, I'm lying, I'm not.**

**Well, I'm off to eat some Swedish chocolate and candy (Tam, if you want some, you better come before it's too late xD), so be kind enough to leave a review!**

**They make me feel loved. T.T**

**Stop being angsty, Nicoletta, it's annoying.**

**And I'm going insane, HOORAY!**

**Okay. Well, yeah. Please leave a review, BYE!**

**P.S. Can you guys tell the difference between our writing styles yet? ;D**


End file.
